1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television which can be connected to a portable information terminal such as a smartphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have traditionally been televisions which have a connection terminal for a storage medium such as a USB (universal serial bus) memory and which can receive a multimedia file (e.g., a file that stores compressed moving image data and compressed audio data) stored on the storage medium and reproduce the content of the multimedia file.
Furthermore, there has recently been an increase in televisions which can display video and audio based on video signals and audio signals received from a portable information terminal such as a smartphone by being connected to the portable information terminal via an MHL (mobile high-definition link) cable. Here, MHL refers to the standards of an interface designed for a portable information terminal for transferring high-speed video and audio which is used to connect the portable information terminal and a display device such as a television, and an existing micro-USB connector can be used for the portable information terminal as the connector of the portable information terminal.
Moreover, portable information terminals have been known in which an analog video signal received from the television via a connector is demodulated (converted) into a digital video signal, after which video based on the digital video signal is displayed on the display thereof, or the digital video signal is saved on a server at the base station. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-73145.